Many Masks
by Doomanator
Summary: The Many Masks of The Naruto Characters! Diving into each of their minds to see what lies behind the mask. These masks tend to cover up the true personality of the character, some do this for reasons, and some just dont realize!
1. Itachi's Mask

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**I**

**A/N **- If you look closely, every Naruto character wears a mask, these masks are not so much a physical object, but a fake personality to cover that who we really are. Why would you want to do that? People do it every day, and if you're honest, you probably do it more than you would admit. We live in a world where being accepted is the difference between accomplishing your life goals, to suicide. In Naruto some are worse than others, but the masks portrayed in this anime are all necessary in order to survive. If you place yourself in that character, you will see that the mask is not a curse, but somehow a gift. Enjoy!

**Itachi's Mask**

Work, that is what we Uchiha's pride ourselves on. If given a mission, we will finish in less than half the time needed to successfully complete it. As Sasuke's older brother, I was expected to show him what an Uchiha Prodigy should be. It was my duty to make sure that he never strayed his path within the clan. But things were not good. The day I decided to show him what must be done in order to obtain menge sharingan, the day that I would prove being the prodigy was not fun and games. I was punished. Although no one knew, my father did.

This would bring trouble; the village would learn what I had done. The act was illegal and my father went to great lengths to try and tell me that even within the Uchiha clan the act was looked down upon. Shouldn't I know this? What was I thinking? But my father did not understand, Sasuke was lagging behind, there would be no way that he could live up to everyone's expectations like this. He hadn't even graduated the academy yet.

At this thinking, my father slapped me, "your brother is only seven, if he is behind, it's your fault, what have you been doing these past seven years?"

As the blood trickled down my chin, I repeated those words to myself over and over again, 'what have I been doing?' I had gone to great lengths to teach and show Sasuke what was expected of him. That is all I've done in my life. But it was wrong, now the whole village thought I was the prodigy. The whole Uchiha clan would soon hate me for what I did. But why would they be so dense? Why couldn't they see that everything I have done up until this point was for my brother. Do they not see the reality; unless Sasuke obtains menge sharingan, he would never become the prodigy; he would never become what he had destined to be.

As I looked up from the wooden floor, my father held tears in his eyes, "I can never see you again, you have disgraced me. I here forth banish you from the Uchiha clan"  
My eyes grew wide with horror, was my father disowning me? For what reason? Hate, anger and fear swirled around in my stomach, but I could say nothing. My father collapsed to the ground with his head in his hands, "go, leave my house Itachi."

In state of shock, I proceeded to my bedroom to change into my uniform. The first thing I would have to do is talk to the Hokage, not that the old man would do anything about the matter, while I finished getting dressed, my brother came in asking about training or something. I told him that I was not able to today...and although some part of me felt bad, for the past month I had been to busy with clan bullshit to take Sasuke out and train. I flicked his forehead and walked out the building, never to come back. Or so I thought.

Five minutes after leaving, I couldn't hold it in any longer and, seeing no one was around, the tears began to flow from my eyes and I wailed to the heavens. But that's when I had learned that I was in fact, not alone. But how? No one within five miles could ever go un-detected without me knowing it. But here it was, someone just beyond the trees, snickering. Eyes red, I stared into the tree's, what the hell was going on? There was no presence of a person, but there was snickering. Unless my ears were deceiving him.

"On your way to the Hokage I presume?" The voice in the tree's asked.  
I dare not say a word. It began to snicker again.  
"I know what lurks in your heart Itachi, too bad no one else will ever see it. But your brother, now he is one that should see. He is the destined one right?" The voice then began to laugh.  
"But the clan seems to have other plans for him ne"  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded, who the hell was this fool? What did he know?  
"The clan fears where your brother can take them. They hold him back and as proof, exile you"  
"Bullshit," I spout, taking a kunai out from my pouch, ready to kill whoever would say such blasphemous things. But as I run into the forest, still I sense no one.  
"The only way to keep Sasuke from being corrupted by the clan to kill the clan," the laugh extended high and then abruptly disappeared.  
Falling to my knees, ears ringing, I could only nod to myself as tears ran down my eyes. What were they planning to do with my brother?

Finally, I had decided to go and pay my father one last visit. My face pale and drained of all emotion, yet my head was swimming with confusion and pain, I walked into my mother and fathers bedroom. But they would not look at me. They would not answer me. As if I were invisible they stared at the ground in front of them, blocking all my words from their ears. In that instant something snapped within me, something told me that it was the right thing to do. That guy was correct, they would corrupt Sasuke and the future he holds for the clan. My sword raised, I ended their 'plans' for Sasuke's destruction. He would lead the clan to great glory one day and no one but the clan stood in the way.

Hands drenched in blood, I observed my doings, when the snickering appeared right behind me, "you just couldn't help yourself," a dark figure appeared where the voice was heard and was seen grinning.  
"I had no choice," my voice calm, a mask of emotionless struggle plastered on my face.  
"Of course you didn't, they gave you no choice...but your brother will refuse to see that. You must show him, he must be the first to taste your menge. He must learn what it means and what is expected of him," the voice, so sly, I could feel it running down my spine, "what are you saying?" After all this? I could never do such a thing to my brother. At that moment, my eyes widened, "father?" I ran to the bedroom and found my parents lying where I had left them while in my rage.

The figure appeared behind me once again and began to laugh, "are you surprised? This is what you have chosen to do. This will; benefit your brother and hum future. But your not done yet!" The voice yelled at him and the figure dissapeared. A moment later, Sasuke walked into the room with a look of pure horror carved into his eyes. After that, everything was a blur, before I knew it; my brother was running down the hall and into the darkness. Knowing then what I had done, I knew that I couldn't stay, I knew I would have to leave. My brother, he would hate me for all eternity. But the only way he can kill me, is if he ever fulfills his destiny of Uchiha Prodigy. That much I can do for him.

So day after day I live waiting for the day when my brother will wake up. But that has yet to happen, and now the laws of the Akatsuki bind me.

_**---------**_


	2. Mask of Shino Aburame

**Many Masks**

**Written By - _Treina_**

**II**

**  
**

**Mask of Shino Aburame**

"He's so weird." The whispering seems to catch my ears like how the pollen sticks to the legs of a bumblebee. I am weird, that I have accepted since I was a child. But these children? They will never know what really lies behind my 'weird' features. That I suppose, can be attributed to my father, the mysterious Aburame who never says a word and hides himself in his room. I never talked much to my father, it wasn't that I didn't respect him, I looked up to him with all my heart, but he was never one who said much.

I remember when he would come home from month long missions and I could conjure up the courage to welcome him home and hug him. He would look at me, place a hand on my head and leave to his bedroom where he would stay for many hours on end. My curiosity would always peak during these times and I would press my ear against the wooden door that stood between my father and me. But nothing was heard, nothing.

Sometimes I wonder if the reason why I "grew up" (as they say in the clan) so fast was because I really had no one but myself. It was needed that I become independent at a young age in order to survive. Although in times of great discomfort or pain, my father would come running to see what was wrong. These were the only times when I could ever see any expression in his face, and it was of pure terror.

There was one time when my father talked to me all night; I was nine years old and bed ridden with a high fever. On this night he told me that everyone would call me weird, and this was something that I should accept as an Aburame. This was a vital tool within the village. "If you are the weird quiet guy in the village, no one will notice you as anything but that. I know this is hard to understand, but the more they know about you, the more they information they have if any of them ever turn into the enemy. We are Aburame son, we are one of the top five elite clans within Konoha. Everything within our clan is secret and you must understand this, that is why being the "weird" guy is an important tool to make things easier for you.

My entire life I kept to myself, taking my fathers advise to the extreme and when we graduated the Academy, Iruka-sensei informed all of us that we would be put into a team of three. This team would have to work together and complete missions together. Most people seemed exited about this prospect, but I knew that this would be a problem. This would make things harder, eventually; these other two people would learn who I was and everything about me. I was happy to hear that Hinata would be a part of the team, considering that she was another one of the quietest people in the school. But Kiba, he would be a problem, and after the first few days, he already figured me out, I could tell.

Now the question was, could I trust him? I was only twelve years old and I can only shudder at what the future will bring. They say im weird? Yes, I am weird and I accept that. But only one man in the village will truly ever know the real me, and that's my father, the greatest Aburame who ever lived. But now that I have learned that lesson, it doesn't stop there. Soon I will turn into a man, and then greater responsibility will rest upon my shoulders.

"Hey Shino! What are ya doin? Your always zoning out like that!" Kiba bellows in my ear as if I were across the village, not sitting across the table from me.  
"The waitress is here, tell her what ya want!" Kiba smiled and stuck his nose back into the menu, I assume to make some last minute decisions.  
"Anou, do you like it here? Have you ever been here before? We can go somewhere else if you want..." Hinata was beginning to feel that the restaurant she picked was not appealing to everyone's tastes. I furrowed my eyebrows knowing that I had just been mis-understood.  
"This is fine," I assure Hinata and point to the menu while looking at the waitress, she gives me a weird look and writes down my order before turning to Kiba to see if he was ready. Kiba decided that he would order half the menu and later blamed it on Akamaru.

As we left the restaurant, Hinata burned to me with a bight red blush painted on her pale cheeks, "anou...Shino-kun...I was wondering"  
"Jeez Hinata, you haven't even asked him yet?" Kiba laughed and Akamaru barked.  
"What is it?" I ask, wondering what all the talk was about.  
"Well, you see...this weekend is my birthday and Ino and everyone is throwing a party for me..everyone thinks its such a big deal because im the first one in our class to turn thirteen...and I was hoping my team would be there..." You could tell Hinata wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having a party, or with the fact that she had to ask me. I said nothing and kept walking like I didn't hear her.  
"Hey! That's not nice Shino!" Kiba bellowed, "were you even listening"  
"Yes," I answer, "I heard"  
"So will you come?" Hinata asked, lifting her head up.  
"I will have to see..." Was the only answer I could give her, but it seemed good enough for her because she put on a lovely smile and began to run home.

The part I don't understand is, what does this have anything to do with training? Why must I expose myself even further? That night I thought about this subject very long and very hard. My father approached me that night and asked what the problem was. Surprised at how my father was able to tell that something was wrong, I began to explain my dilemma to him. My father looked at me very seriously, "you have done well, but you must also understand that teamwork is an important thing. It can mean the difference between life and death. Just like being weird is a very important tool, teamwork is an even more important one. If you are to become a ninja and make me proud, you must learn how to work as a team. They must know you, but at the same time, you must know them. So instead of guarding yourself so much, use that as an advantage to pick up what they don't guard. If you understand this, you will rise to the top within the clan." He smiled at me and left to see the Hokage and I decided that maybe I would attend that party that Hinata is throwing.

**-------------- **


	3. Sakura's Mask part 1

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**III**

**Sakura's Mask - Part 1**

Hinata's birthday is coming up and I can't wait to go. The only problem is everything needs to be perfect, memorable. It only took me twenty minutes and fifteen seconds to make a list of everyone who would have to come. I knew that Hinata didn't want this to be a big party, but this was a big deal to all of us and I think that everyone should attend. It only stands to reason that you would need a big party for such a huge event.

The only problem that remained was the location. Where to have this wonderful party? There would be no way in hell that the party would take place at my house. No way at all. Father probably wouldn't mind...but mother? Never, not in a million years. The stupid old hag. I know that it's not right to talk about person's parents like that...but im not talking, im thinking...and no one can stop that. Mother, the old hag who would never understand anything. All she can seem to do is yell at me that I spend too much time thinking about Sasuke-kun, that I need to pay more attention to my training.

"Do you want to end up on the streets?" These words hurt the most. To have to hear it every morning. Does she not think that I try my hardest? So what if I have a stupid crush on the Uchiha...everyone else does. Why cant I? Is every one of these women going to end up the streets? I laugh at my mother's stupidity. Every morning I have to be reminded of the wonderful jounin she would have made...if my father didn't mess things up, if I wasn't born.

I stare at my feet as this morning's routine conversation ran through my mind. Maybe I was being stupid and selfish to go after the Uchiha. So what? Out of all these girls there is only one that will win his heart. Who is to say that it won't be me? So what he's all I talk about...so what? Tears roll down my eyes as I try to block out the truth. Who am I kidding? Sasuke-kun had not laid a move on one girl yet...not one. He's cold to everyone and the only person he will ever talk to in the world is Naruto. He gave up on Kakashi a long time ago. I'm such a stupid girl.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Hinata waves me down and I wipe the tears before she can see.  
"Good morning Hinata!" I greeted warmly, the smile coming as an automatic response.  
"Are you okay?" Hinata, sweet wonderful Hinata. She would have been a most dreadful rival, if it weren't for the whole Neji issue.  
"I was just thinking about where to have your party," I smile and point to the list in my hands, hoping that she doesn't notice the tear stained smudged ink.

She smiled back at me, "we could have it in the guesthouse at the Hyuuga Manor," she suggested, "I could talk to father about it...I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as there are not too many people...I can take you to look at it if you like," her blush became apparent and I could tell that she wasn't sure if it would be proper...after all, she did decide to have me in charge of it all.  
"What a wonderful idea!" I beam, taking her by the hand, "when can I see it"  
She then seemed to be bursting with joy as she informed me that she could do it first thing in the morning, "I will talk to father about it tonight and meet you here tomorrow morning."

I agreed to this idea and took my leave, giving the excuse that I needed to go shopping. All though it may be a lie, my reasoning is so secret, that if anyone would find out, Sasuke's fan club would catch wind fast. So I headed to the small magical hill in the forest where Sasuke watches the stars every night, so every night I go and watch him. It's a beautiful sight and its something I always look forward to every day.

But today, he wasn't there by himself, he was with someone. I wasn't able to see the other person, but I could see Sasuke talking with them. Who would have the privilege to come here with him? Who would he possibly bring here? This was his secret place. No one was supposed to know, no one but him and me. A boiling rage began to grow within me, the more I sat here and watched Sasuke laugh...the more the anger grew and I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"What are you doing here, who are you!" I stepped out of the bushes with my fists clenched, but was surprised to see Naruto standing there. Sasuke glared at me and opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. Naruto was badly blushing and I wasn't sure if I had just made a huge mistake.

"Oh, hi Naruto, I didn't know it was you," Sasuke's frown deepened. "Sasuke was just showing me this beautiful place-" but he was cut off by an extremely cold glare. "Uh..." I began, feeling like I should run away as fast as possible. The one thing I hated more than anything, was a pissed off Sasuke.

I smiled, "good, that means I don't have to look for Naruto too," I decided that this was a good statement, it shows that I knew nothing of this...his secret place, actually, I should key on this.  
"Although I don't know what you boys are out here doing in the middle of the forest, I've been looking for you all night," I put an expression on my face that showed pure ignorance. Sasuke turned his back to me, as if not wishing to see me. He always does that. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and then smiled at me, "so what is it Sakura-chan?" He beamed, walking over to me, "don't worry about him, he's just in a bad mood...like always," Naruto giggled, he loved making fun of Sasuke, which is one of the reasons why I hate to be around the idiot blond. But nonetheless I smiled; knowing that we were teammates and the only way to get through anything was to work together.

"Hinata will be the first one to turn sixteen this year and we're all going to have a big party. It will be in the guesthouse of the Hyuuga Manor at six pm on Saturday," I explained, "you are both expected to come," she put emphasis on the word 'both' while looking in Sasuke's direction, "you both can make it right"  
"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for anything!" Naruto cheered and Sasuke turned around glaring at him.  
I decided that it was time to take my leave; I hated it when Sasuke was in one of his bad moods. So I left the forest, already noting at how late it was getting, I went home and went strait to bed. Mother wasn't home, as usual.

--------------  



	4. Ten Masks of Tenten part 1

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**IV**

**Ten Masks Of Tenten - Part 1**

I was always considered a weird case in the village of Konoha. Since I was a child, I usually kept to myself, unless I was on a special mission from one of the elders. My family has been at the top of the Konoha spy list for many generations. Sadly, I was never allowed to show that I could mold my chakara, unless dealing with an extreme enemy. I was to show that I was somewhat "below" all the others. This was extremely difficult and I was lucky to land in Gai's team where Neji and Lee can flash around all they want while I work in the background. But its hard.

Sometimes I wonder why I continue to do it. Sometimes I wonder why I don't show Neji my full potential when he's acting all hot, or when Lee is trying to 'teach' me some 'new' moves. My life is insane, a mask for each person, a personality for each team.

_**Mask 1-**_

"Oh hi Tenten!" Lee greets me as formally as possible, "what are you doing out here"  
I sigh and shrug my shoulders, "I was just looking for you, Gai-Sensei said he wanted to see you"  
Lee's eyes began to sparkle and he ran off, wondering what Gai-Sensei might want.  
"Why do you always do that?" Neji asked, knowing that what I said to Lee was a lie. I winked at him and shrugged my shoulders, "I heard about something in this area of the forest, I'm just checking it out," I explained.

I hated it when Neji asked questions; everyone knows that you can't lie to a Hyuuga. Neji was my greatest threat within the village, he was too close and I just know that one-day, he will find out my secret. What would I do then? There is no telling what I will be made to do. Maybe teammate will turn into enemy, or maybe the village elders would allow it, considering he's Hyuuga Neji, but I wouldn't bet on it.

"Oh?" This seemed to perk Neji's ears, "what is it you were looking for"  
Internally I cursed Neji, but I turned to him and pointed a finger in the air, "its a secret," with that I turned around and walked away, if he didn't leave within the next hour, I would have to come back another day. The only way to talk to Neji is to dodge everything he says. Luckily he thinks my weird secretive air headedness is just something that has to do with being a female. He figures that every female hides her true self, to my luck; he has never questioned me about what my parents do for a living. He doesn't ask me questions that I can't get out. Most of the time, he says nothing to me, this is preferred, but sometimes he would want to play twenty questions, this is the only difficulty with Hyuuga Neji.

_**Mask 2-**_

The hour passed quickly and Neji continued his training. By the time Lee came back to him I decided it was useless and headed to the Hokage Tower to report my failure. I would have to come back another day, if they let me. As I entered the Hokage Tower, I smiled at the guards and made my way to the Hokage's office. As I entered, Tsunade smiled at me and motioned me to come in.

I bowed and began to give my repot on how I was unable to find anything due to my team training at the location where I was to look. She sighed and wrote everything down. She placed her pen down when I finished and looked at me with old sad eyes, "Tenten, I will send Neji on a mission with team 7 and I will send Lee on an assignment with Gai. Tomorrow there should be time for you to go down there."

"Hai," I answered simply and waited for further instruction, but she said nothing.  
"Was there something else Hokage-sama?" I inquired.  
"Tenten, if you wish me to get you out of this mess, all you have to do is ask," her face held a seriousness that few get to see.  
I smiled at her, "I am happy where I am, though I thank you for offering your help," I bowed and she frowned, "you can go home for the day"  
"Hai," I turned around and left. I didn't need her pity, there was nothing she could do and she knew it. She was the one who needed the pity, being in such a high position, but not able to do or say anything that wasn't confirmed by the elders first. I feel sorry for the woman.

_**Mask 3-**_

I went home and as soon as I entered my father was at the door, wondering how the excavation went. Head down, I explained that I was unable to complete it and that I was ordered to go tomorrow. He narrowed his eyes at me and went back into the kitchen and didn't look at me for the rest of the night. I wandered upstairs and into my room, this is where I slowly fell asleep staring at my ceiling. Within a few hours, my mother came to wake me for dinner.

We sat quietly through dinner, not saying a word. Never saying a word. I looked up from my plate and into their faces, but they stared at their plates, refusing to see that I existed. It never really bothered me much, it was always like this, but sometimes I found myself asking why? How could anyone treat their daughter like this? There must have been reasons. Maybe it was an order to not get too close. But if that's the case, then why am I living here? For convenience due to missions? That wouldn't surprise me. When I finished my plate I got up, placed it in the sink and began to walk up the stairs.

"Tenten," my father called before I was out of sight. I turned to him, waiting for what he might say.  
"Your mother and I will be gone tomorrow until late," he began. "There is food in the pantry in you get hungry," mother finished.  
I nodded and went into my room for well-needed sleep. It had been a long day.


	5. Random Chuunin Aren't So Random SPECIAL

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Olafwa**

**V**

AN: Hagane Kotesu and Kamizuki Izumo used to be known as the "two random chunnins," they are always seen togehter and working with the Hokage. They always seem to be angry that they have to work so early while the Hokage gets to sleep. If you really don't remember who they are, watch the episode after Sasuke left the village. Saukura is passed out on a bench and the two random chunnen are walking by with huge stacks of paper in their arms. These are the first two in the village that Sakura told Sasuke was gone.

**Random Chuunin Aren't So Random - Special**

Hagane Kotetsu absently scratched the bandage on his nose as he looked through the big pile of paperwork. Sometimes he thought the stress of being the Fifth's assistant was just to much for him to handle. Then he thought of Tsunade and how she changed her whole life style. From a greedy gambling machine to Fifth Hokage of Konoha. It must have been one big stress ride. Thinking of things like that made him not so bitter about doing more than half of her paperwork.

Kamizuki Izumo contemplated how painful it would be to kill himself by bashing his head againsed the wall. Nothing could be more painful than Tsunade-sama. He was pretty sure of that. While Kotetsu got to sit in a nice quiet office and do paperwork, he got to follow Tsunade-sama around and fetch her things, like he was her dog. He was seriusly considering getting a new assainment. Not many people could handle the Fifth and he was not one of them.

"How was your day?" Kotetsu asked as they met up for lunch.  
"I want to die." Izumo groaned and plopped his head down onto the table.  
"That bad, huh?" Kotetsu rested his chin on his hand, Izumo never got a break it seemed.  
"I want to die." Izumo said again, as if that clarified the whole situation.  
"The usual, please." Kotetsu said to the waitress. Izumo didn't look like he cared if he ate at all.  
"I thought she was a good choice to be Hokage." He commented to the silence.  
"She's an animal! How am I saposed to work with a wild boar?!" Izumo cried, not careing who heard.  
"Are you insane?" Kotetsu asked quietly, looking around the small resteraunt.  
"Yes, she made me insane." Izumo blankly answered the rhetorical question.

Over the next half hour Kotetsu listend to Izumo pick out all the things wrong with the new Hokage. He sometimes commented, but that only seemed to heat him up more and he had pull Izumo back into his seat multiple times. Kotetsu sighed, he guessed it was only natural. He had met the new Hokage and knew her background. Anyone working in close contact with her had to know how to deal with it or they would end up miserable.

"How can she look so young? Who would use a genjutsu to hide their old age?" Izumo complained, not really thinking of what he was saying. He just needed to vent. Kotetsu leaned over and lifted the hair Izumo kept over his blind eye with his finger.  
"Ne?" Kotetsu inquired to a seemingly shocked Izumo.  
"Your right." He sighed and looked down to his food.  
"Thanks for letting me vent anyway." He smiled weakly and went back to eating. Kotetsu just rolled his eyes.

"Ne Kotetsu," Izumo fiddled with the food on his plate, "why are we here"  
Kotetsu narrowed his eyes, already knowing where this was going. Around once a month, Izumo would go back to the past, the time in his life that he most regrets. The time when the both of them met and realized that the only way to survive was to stick together. In a way, Kotetsu was happy about his once a month rants, it made sure that he would never forget his past, who they were.

"When we first came to village, we were nothing. We had nothing," Izumo placed a hand on the eye that was hidden with his hair, "when the enraged orpahnage owner found out that I stole that bread...I would have been killed if it were not for you. But I can never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you," Izumo stared at the bandages that covered Kotetsu's face. Only he knew what scarred the face of his lifelong friend and companion, only he knew that he was the one who caused such pain in Kotetsu's heart. "If it were not for me.." Izumo continued, but this is where Kotetsu cut him off, "stop Izumo, that was a long time ago. It doesnt matter anymore. We were given a second chance, just leave it at that," Kotetsu was no longer looking at Izumo, but was stuffing his face with the food that was already getting cold.

Izumo frowned, not only has he not forgiven himself yet, but Kotetsu still had a way to go in the forgiving department. Just as Izumo regretted stealing the bread, Kotetsu regretted helping Izumo, although he hated that he could not forgive. Kotetsu would have been adopted that day. A wonderful family had already decided that they wanted the talented and sharp Kotetsu, but then he heard Izumo's cries from the other room and went running to see what was going on. As soon as Kotetsu saw the blood and saw Izumo his hand hand covering his eye, he already knew.

Kotetsu ran forward and threw all of his weight into the man's stomach only to be sliced across the face by the knife the angry man was holding. When the family who wanted to adopt Kotetsu, saw what was going on and began to interviene. They told the kids to run and thats just what the two of them did. They ran so far and hard, they ran until their breath was gone and they both collapsed. When they awoke, they were in the Konoha hospital, fate had giving them another chance and even with their injury's, they were givin a chance to become ninja.

"Uh...im not feeling so good Kotetsu...I will see you tomarrow," Izumo left the resturant and headed home.  
By the end of the day Izumo wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

The Fifth was cruel when she was angry, and one flick could send you flying to a differant building. Kotetsu had a stiff neck and a cramped hand. So when they met up for dinner that night they both discussed changeing jobs. They had thought it would be nice to work for the Hokage, it was an honor really. How were they to know the Fifth was problematic? Though she did a good job of running the village, she wasn't very good with people.

"We have to do it so,. it takes weeks for a switch to take place." Izumo said and dreaded the wait.  
"We'll go tomarrow on our lunch. Hopefully she won't be offended." Kotetsu nodded and they both tried to guess what their next assainment would be. Though they were sure anything was better than Hokage's assistant.

Unfortunetly for them both, she was very offended and decided they would be perfect for gate watch. She smiled evily as she stamped the papers, and Shizune could only look on worridly.

So, here we are now with Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo learning the horrors of night watch. Every now and then they would hear a sound from the forest and wake up, ready to gaurd. After a few hours of this they learned how boreing it could be. It seemed they could never catch a break. Just as they dozed off again a huge black owl swooped down and decided it loved them both. With hearts in her eyes she forever followed them. Night became a literal nightmare.

"WHY?!" Two shouts could be heard throughout the still night air. Tsunade laughed in her sleep.

Extra AN: Izumo is probably not half blind, however I thought it was fun and put it in there anyway. Hope you liked it!


	6. Shikamaru's Mask

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**VI**

**Shikamaru's Mask**

Every morning at six am my body wakes up, no matter how much I protest. Every morning at seven I get out of bed, no matter how much I protest. By this time my stomach is rumbling, telling me its time to eat. Every morning at seven thirty, my mother calls me down from the kitchen, "Shikamaru! Its time to eat!" I sigh and grab the rest of my things before leaving my room.

Eating breakfast is always the same, mom in her cheery tone, complaining to father about either something he did, or something he didn't do. It seemed like he never cared, so there was no reason for me to care. He chose mom and he was happy with his choice, there was no reason for me to interfere with any of it, son or not. I finished my food and left the house, heading to the clearing where every morning at eight, my team meets for discussion on what we are to do today. Asuma was assigned to a mission and wouldn't be back for a number of days, so we had spent the last few days lounging on the small hill in the clearing.

As I approached the hill, I noticed that both Chouji and Ino were already there and waiting for me.  
"Mou!" Ino groaned as I approached, "your always so late"  
"No," I answered, laying down under the big tree, "your always early"  
"What?!" Ino yelled, knowing that he was in the wrong.  
"Nope, Shikamaru is right," Chouji said in between crunches.

I hated to argue with anyone, too much thinking involved. It was bad enough that everything I saw my mind would break down until it couldn't be analyzed anymore. Arguing made things worse, so it was best to just drop it, let her win and get on with watching the clouds for the day. So I shrugged my shoulders and looked up to the sky, "Ino's probably right," I comment, waving my hand around to show that I was done with the subject.

Chouji frowned, he knew that Shikamaru was right on time, it was both him and Ino who would always show up early. He did it so Shikamaru wouldn't be kept waiting, and Ino did it... maybe her clock was wrong by a half an hour too early?

A few hours went by and Ino and Chouji decided to take a break from their training. "So Shikamaru," Ino began, grabbing for her water.  
"Why are you always watching the clouds?"

Chouji was happy that Ino had finally gotten up the courage to ask Shikamaru about the clouds, he himself had always wanted to know...but never asked, because he understood about those sorts of things. He was always grateful that Shikamaru had never asked him about his chip eating habit. These were just some of the things that each never talked about.

I moved my stare from the clouds to look at Ino, flushed red from her training, "its kind of troublesome..." I began, not sure how to explain it. Chouji nodded in the background with enthusiasm; as if he knew exactly what I was talking about...sometimes I wonder if really does know what I am talking about before I say it. But before I could get any further.

"Troublesome?" Ino said with a half smile, "how can watching the clouds be troublesome"  
I sighed and shook my head, now knowing that there was no possible way to explain anything as complex as this...to her.  
"Never mind," I replied, lying back down to watch the clouds.

Chouji also sighed, knowing that he will probably never get the chance to ever know why I watch the clouds.

If Chouji thought hard enough, he would realize that he already knows why I watch the clouds. One day Chouji came to me when we were kids, he told me how amazed he was that I was so smart, but that there was one thing he didn't understand. I raised an eyebrow at him and when he told me this, I thought that there were a lot of things that he didn't know. But he asked me a question, "why do you always say that things are troublesome?"

As a child, this was the first person who ever asked me this. I was somewhat intrigued, so I sat him down and tried to explain it to him, and he understood every word. Since then many people have come to me and asked me, but none of them ever understood, just Chouji. If my good friend ever came to me and asked me, "why do you stare at the clouds all day?" I would tell him that when I look at the clouds, I analyze nothing, all I see are clouds and my mind can be at peace. When I say something is troublesome, it means that I don't was to deal with the stresses of looking at every single solution and answer every possible question, it means that its troublesome and that its not worth the stress and trouble.

I closed my eyes and began to doze off, thinking about the puffy little white clouds that block out my mind from the rest of the world.  
"Oi Shikamaru!" I jolt awake from the sudden disturbance to see Asuma standing over me, "I'm back!" He said with a smile, "while the other's are training, how about a game of shougi!"

I frowned and noticed that the clouds had dissipated and sighed, "how troublesome."


	7. Mask of Kakashi

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**VII**

**Mask of Kakashi**

Kakashi is a difficult case. Not only is he ANBU and wears a mask, there are hundreds of personality quirks that we must assume is part of his mask to cover up who he really is. Most people don't know that they are holding up a mask, people like Sakura have no clue. But there are some that notice their mask and gratefully feed it, knowing that if anyone would know their true self, they would be at a disadvantage. Any person could be a potential enemy. These are things that Iruka does not teach the kids. These are things that you learn while studying to be ANBU. Being ANBU, Kakashi was required to wear the mask, this never bothered him, some people wondered how he could breathe, but breathing was no problem for him. It was the itching that bothered him.

He wasn't an ANBU for an entire week before he realized that he must do something about the itching mask, so he went to the local Konoha ninjutsu training equipment store and found a nice, soft cotton mask to go under his required ANBU mask. His squad leader saw no harm in it and Kakashi found that he was much relieved. To tell the truth, his entire face where the stretchy material covered, he had broke out and later thanked his squad leader for allowing him two masks. After he joined ANBU, he decided it would be best to just leave on the mask, even when not on missions, but he found that the mask made him look somewhat ominous.

So all-night, while in his apartment, he went about certain ways to not look so ominous. He decided that the spiked hair looked nice, so he didn't want to do anything with that. Maybe...a bandana? Kakashi proceeded to tie a black bandana around his head and went to the mirror. No, it wouldn't work. This, for some reason, made him look even more suspicious.

He un-tied the bandana and threw it on the floor. He then began to arrange in forehead protector his different area's finally deciding on covering the eye. He looked at himself once more and then looked at the clock. It would have to do, if he could think of anything else, it would have to be tomorrow. He plopped on his bed and fell asleep, but found that didn't dream at all, but slept heavily and deep.

When he awoke the next morning, his head felt heavy and he really didn't want to get up, so he turned off his alarm clock and rolled over, 'maybe turning into a person that's late all the time would be less suspicious,' he thought to himself. He laughed on the inside, the idiotic thinking! He got out of bed and once again looked in the mirror. He sighed, noticing that he still looked too ominous.

He proceeded to get ready to head to the Hokage Tower, he went to his little green plant who he lovingly named Uki-kun and began to water it and say good morning, but as he was talking and watering his plant, he noticed a small pink book hidden behind his Uki-kun. He grabbed the pink corner and pulled it out from hiding, "it's my book!" Kakashi said with excitement. He had lost this over a week ago and only now he remembered putting it there.

He opened the book and turned around, only to spot himself in his mirror. It was perfect, still somewhat ominous and suspicious, but mysterious yet aloof. He laughed and left his apartment holding his pink book; he made it a point to make it look as if he was reading intently at ever word. Actually, he received more stares than he would have admitted. Mothers turned their children away and young adults would giggle.

Kakashi did not make it far down the road before a man about his same age jumped down in front of him. He was clad in green spandex, his eyebrows bunched heavily above his eyes and his think black hair was cut into a perfect bowl shape. Who was this clown? I looked at him briefly then stuck my nose back in my book while attempting to walk around him. But the man clad in green stopped him.

"Wait!" The man shouted in an over-enthusiastic voice, "what are you reading!" He pointed to the book and eyed him suspiciously; "you are poisoning our youth with your foul books!" He pointed his finger at Kakashi, whose nose was still stuck in his book, "I will teach you a lesson! My name is Gai...what is your name"  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "ah, Kakashi," he said bluntly, still not moving his eyes from his book.  
"Be prepared!" Gai announced as he began to charge in the direction of Kakashi.

But before Gai reached Kakashi, the silver haired ANBU poofed into a puff of smoke. As he entered the Hokage Tower, he snickered, what a weird guy. "Oh Kakashi...what are you holding?" The Third shook his head and sighed, "Kakashi."


	8. Sasuke's Mask of Hateful Love

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**VIII**

**Sasuke's Mask of Hateful Love**

Everyone knows about Sasuke's hate, and everyone knows why. But Sasuke would never admit that the hate for his brother has somewhat dulled over the years. It's hard to hate someone for that long, even if it was your entire family that was killed, after all it was his brother, and he still to this day has no idea what Itachi's intentions were. But no one was allowed to know this, and he would never admit it, even to himself, that he still loved his brother. He is reminded of this love every time that he spots Naruto, who is like the little brother that he never had. In a way that's why he hated the dobe, he reminded him of his love for his brother, which made him enraged on the inside and put him on the brink of insanity. In a way, the only way he has been able to live for this long was his hate for his brother, what would he do without that?

As the sun began to set behind the Hokage Monument, Sasuke gathered up his things and left his house for his certain spot in the woods where he watches the stars. It was amazing how a little place like that would give him so much pleasure. He knew that this was the ultimate mistake; think that place will effect how you live. But he didn't care, he loved the place, he would remember times when his mother would take him there.

He smirked as her image popped into his mind, but the smile was soon gone when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Oi Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled while running down the street, "what you up to"  
Sasuke turned around and continued to walk, "nothing," he replied, not really wanting Naruto to follow him.  
"So guess what happened to me yesterday?!" Naruto asked with an over enthusiastic tone, but Sasuke's mind was not on what Naruto was talking about. They continued to walk and finally Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't listening to a word he was saying, "ne Sasuke, are you even listening to me"  
"Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked, "don't you have some ramen to go eat or something?"

Goodness, was Sasuke really like this with his brother? Constantly following him around and asking him all sorts of stupid questions? No wonder he went crazy, "what do you want Naruto"  
"Geez Sasuke, what's wrong with you? I was just informing you about your brother"  
"What about my brother?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and stuck his nose in the air, "well I'm not going to tell you if you're going to be mean like that"  
"Naruto," Sasuke gave him a warning glare while clenching his fists.  
"Okay, its how your brother was spotted on the outskirts of town, but was chased down by a bunch of Konoha nins...I was there the entire time, but no one knew," Naruto grinned, proud of himself on the fact that he did not get caught snooping around.

Sasuke stood with his eyes widened, "what is he doing here"  
"I don't know..." Naruto honestly told him, "all I know is that he was here, but he got away...by the way, where are you going?" Naruto knew it was an abrupt change of subject, but he knew how Sasuke felt about Itachi, and as his friend he felt it was his duty to inform him, but also knew that Sasuke didn't need anymore trouble by running off.

"I told you...no where," he began to walk again, this time with a frown on his face.  
"Oh well, I have nothing to do, so I think I will join you." Naruto took in the fresh night air and kept up to pace with Sasuke.

Sasuke was in no mood to fight with the blonde, so he let him tag along, first thing tomorrow morning he would have to find out what Itachi was doing here. The first person he would have to talk to is Tsunade, then Kakashi. Naruto had already made a note to talk to Jiryaya about it the next time he comes back...if he could remember that is. The more the two walked, the more Naruto wondered where they were headed. He thought it a good idea to stick with the Uchiha, to make sure that he wouldn't go run off to chase after Itachi.

Sasuke was too enthralled in his thoughts to pay any attention to the blonde that was still following him until they reached the edge of the forest where Sasuke finally noticed that Naruto was still following him. Naruto, why are you following me? I thought I told you to go eat some ramen or something."

Naruto frowned, "your mean Sasuke, I was just bored and decided to see where you were going...I figured you would want the company," Naruto pouted, looking in the other direction.  
"Does it look I want company?" Sasuke asked in the coldest tone he could muster.  
"No...but you look like you need it," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the forest, still not in the mood to fight with the idiot. Every minute that passed seemed to make their surroundings darker and soon tricks began to dance in front of the two's eyes. "Sasuke its getting dark, don't you think we should get back?"

Sasuke said nothing, but continued to push back branches and dodge tree's until they came to a small clearing, when Naruto looked up, he was amazed to see how many more stars he was able to see from this area of the forest, "amazing! Look at these stars Sasuke!" Naruto looked at Sasuke but noticed that Sasuke took a seat on a log nearby and turned his gaze to the sky, in a way, Sasuke kept expecting to listen to Naruto talk nonsense the entire time, and ever second he kept telling himself that this is when Naruto would start talking, but he never did. When Sasuke looked next to him, Naruto's eyes were gazing deep at the stars, as if the blond was now unaware of him.

"Say Naruto," Sasuke began, looking back at the sky.  
"Hm?" Naruto asked, not moving from his spot.  
"Itachi...I think that-" but Naruto cut him off.  
"You shouldn't worry about a guy like that Sasuke, it's not good, he's not good," Naruto frowned for only a second before he smiled and looked at Sasuke, "besides, you have us now," Naruto grinned and went to put a hand behind his hand, but lost his balance and wound up falling off the trunk. Sasuke at this point could not help but laugh, but at the same time, he heard someone in the bushes and instantly he ceased his laughter, and when he realized it was Sakura, he knew that she had been spying on him. She confirmed it with her idiotic behavior to Naruto, but what set Sasuke's mood alight that night, was when Naruto agreed that they would both attend this stupid party. That's when Sasuke decided that his only mission at this point was to not go to the stupid party.


	9. Self Conscious Mask of Kisame Part 1

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**IX**

**Self Conscious Mask of Kisame - Part 1**

Kisame was feeling rather lonely on this particular evening. For Kisame, this was a special night, and a dreaded one all throughout his life. Once a year, on this very day, Kisame would lock himself up in his room and not come out. No one would see him for hours, and once or twice, when he would emerge, he looked as if he would be sick, his eyes were wild and frantic, his movements were either slow, or quick and edgy. This was a very embarrassing time for Kisame, as most of the clan would think him weak, this was the only reason why he worked with Itachi, because the Uchiha could care less about Kisame's weird little problems, for he had enough of his own

This night, November the 13th, was the very reason why Kisame had been self-conscious his entire life. He would love to imagine that he was pretty good looking according to his people, but this was not reality. For reasons that we humans could never fathom, Kisame was considered extremely hideous among his people, as well as the humans. If you looked at his brother, who was very popular among the woman, you would not be able to tell the difference, but you and I are human...as where they...are not.

The sun was setting and he began to prepare for his lonely night, locked away in his room. Itachi, who had just gotten out of solitary confinement as punishment for going to Konoha without saying anything, forgot that this was the night in which Kisame would be alone.  
"Oi Kisame, you don't look to good..." Itachi held a huge, half empty bottle of sake in his hands, his cheeks were stained pink and he seemed to be having trouble standing correctly. Kisame sighed; it would be a long night.  
"I'm not feeling to well," he replied, not really wanting to talk about the issue.  
Itachi was a pretty reasonable guy; he kept his nose out of everyone's business, unless he was drunk. It was as if every part of him somehow reversed, "well have some of this!" Itachi offered Kisame the bottle, "it made me feel better."

Kisame looked at Itachi with a blank stare, "no thanks"  
"Oh come on Kisame! What's gotten into you?" Itachi was surprised that Kisame refused the drink.  
"I told you Itachi, I am not well," he dodged Itachi and went into his room, locking the door behind him.  
For a while Itachi stood outside the door, but soon wandered off.

In a way, Kisame was a bit hurt, but more pissed off at the fact that Itachi had forgotten about this night. Itachi was the one person who Kisame had told about this night. Yet he could understand Itachi's absent mind. Solitary confinement was pretty rough, he had yet to see one person go through it and not be a little wack for a few days. Kisame would admit that Itachi was even a little bit more fun to be around after some solitary confinement, but not on this night. Crazy Itachi was not something he was looking forward to dealing with tonight.

He sat down on his bed and looked at the clock, he had about fifteen minutes until his body would begin to react to the night air and moonlight. Itachi sat in the other room, sulking about many things, but one thing he was sulking about was Kisame, surprisingly, he wanted to know what his problem was, why he wouldn't come drink with him, why he wants to just lock himself in his room. But then the memory of last year hit Itachi and he ran to a calendar to see if this was the night, and there on the calendar, marked in Kisame's handwriting was a sad face, "shit!"

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled, banging his fist on the door, "tonight is the night eh? The only night in the year when your people search for a mate, its tonight huh"  
Kisame did not say a word, but buried his face into his pillow, he did not want to hear whatever Itachi was about to say, it already hurt too much.  
"Come out here right now!" Itachi demanded, cursing himself for the fact that he had completely forgotten about this night. Last year, when Itachi had told the woman in their clan Kisame's problem, they had made a plan. On this night, they would take Kisame and find him a mate. They would pay, threaten, anything to get him one. Itachi continued to bang on the door, but Kisame would not emerge.  
"Damn it Kisame!" Itachi cursed, storming off in search for a phone, he would have to call Mika, she was the only one who could help him with this situation. He was also beginning to think that this was an idiotic idea, so it was imperative that he talked with Mika, she seemed to be the only one who would ever be able to convince Itachi that this plan was a good one.

A few hours went by and Mika showed up, also cursing herself that tonight was the night. The first words that left her mouth were, "where is he"  
"He's still locked in his room," Itachi answered in a stoic manner.  
"How can you be so calm? We're totally un-prepared!" She slid her bag off her shoulder and walked over to Kisame's door, "Kisame?" She questioned lightly, but Kisame did not answer.

"Damn it! I can't believe you forgot!" Mika threw a glare at Itachi, who did not move from his position.  
"You are not so innocent," Itachi stated, knowing that if he did not call Mika, she would have never remembered.  
"I'm not in the mood Itachi," Mika placed her thumb and forefinger on her temples, "we need to figure out how to get Kisame out of there"  
"We can just break in and take him..." The Uchiha really couldn't think of anything else to do about the situation, "either way, we will have to do it by force."

**TBA**


	10. Memoirs of a Four Legged Ninja SPECIAL

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Olafwa**

**X**

**Memoirs of a Four Legged Ninja SPECIAL**

**AN: **Another special! WOO! Hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing! 3

It was hard to live. Just like a goat pretending to be a sheep, some would accept him, but he would never be a sheep. Would he even want to be one? Was it worth the trouble? Was it worth loosing what he had now to gain what they had always had? These were the questions he asked himself. Though no one would know by looking at him. Really, who would ever look at him and think this is what they call genius? Who would look at him and think this is a ninja period? All they saw when they looked at him was his two-legged human. They all thought he was the master. Oh, how wrong they were.

I was born into a clan of inu, a K9 clan. Where the dogs ruled and the humans worked, at least that is how it really was. The human mind is very vast and can hold much knowledge, but they are still in evolution, and have not come to fully control it all. So while they think they are so smart, superior demons attack in revenge and beasts manipulate to any whim. He himself had almost created his human; from the time the child was only a babe I had been there. There to mold, he was quite certain this human he himself had named Kiba would have been a completely different person had he not manipulated his whole life.

"Akamaru! Time for lunch!" Kiba yelled out the window.

Despite the ways they manipulated the whole clan the dogs really did love the humans. Akamaru was hopelessly attached and went so far as to privately call the human his pup. He didn't mind playing the dumb dog, as it somehow called to his instincts. Like somehow remembering that these humans really were smarter than dogs at one time. Only one person had ever been able to tell I was smarter than I look, and he was one who almost understood. Bugs ran the Aburame, only the humans were very aware that they work for the small insects. Giving their bodies as a home in exchange for utilizing the bugs for missions and other everyday life things.

This Shino had somehow understood I was the master and Kiba was my charge. He would peer at me from behind those sunglasses as if asking permission, and I would nod and he would make the suggestion to Kiba. If I didn't acknowledge him he would stay silent like always. Picking his team had been a somewhat challenging move, as he really couldn't stand most of the people in the village. He ended up picking the one who understood him and the shyest girl he had ever met. She was nice and liked to pet him, and had surprisingly tamed Kiba, if only a little.

Our sensei however I couldn't choose. I was very worried after seeing Asuma. He didn't want Kiba or himself to die of whatever that guy inhailed. Then Yuuhi Kurenai came in, and smiled at us commenting on how she got the cute team and led us to the east side of the training grounds. This small clearing would be our meeting place for the next few years, and it was very fun. She was always on time; unlike some of the other sensei I have seen and had a nice calm demeanor. Loud or rowdy females were not attractive. Kurenai sensei taught both of us very valuable things and molded us into the best tracking team in Konoha.

Now days I get to go on solo missions with my human, just like when we were pups. The team always does big jobs, but they devide small ones up amongst them. While Hinata went to Sand, Shino went to Rain and I would end up sniffing out baddies in Lightning. Because of our talents, we always get the really long missions, the ones where you don't see a tree for three months. It was harsh and draining, but tasting, smelling, and seeing so many different things was worth it. Thankfully we get long breaks along with the long missions. Getting to stay inside Konoha walls for two months at a time is more than almost any other ninja.

"Time to go hunting Akamaru!" Kiba called, already standing at the door.

I will never have to worry about finding a mate or otherwise for Kiba. Having chose most of his friends, family, and comrades, I think he can choose his own life partner or whatever humans have. They were surprisingly adept at latching on to one another. He had found early on that his cute little doggie presence made all the girls gather to pet, and in avertedly give attention to Kiba as well. Praising Kiba for owning such a cute little thing, it really was absurd. Neither of them understood it, but took advantage all the same. Woman hunting was one of Kiba's favorite past times, the libido of the human male will never cease to amaze me.

It is me I'm worried about. Sometimes I'll look at Kiba and think, how lucky you are to be human. Being a K9 is hard everything is so complicated. The rules, the etiquette, it was all so tiring. I will never understand the need for it. To be simple minded like his Kiba would be bliss. Only have to worry about today, not tomorrow or in ten years. The K9 society pressured every one of its members into doing things so complicated. To be free spirited and open, like most humans, would make you seen as a barbarian in my world. As an adult, as I am now, I am expected to have a number of things, my own pack to lead, a bitch, and pups, not exactly in that order. To be respected in my world it's not about strength, or intelligence or money. It's about your ability to lead.

When you're young, you get your own human to train, to lead. It's your first and in my case hopefully last assignment. It lasts until the human dies. Your first lesson in leading, to help this primitive being be more. Now that I'm older I have to do all sorts of insane ceremonies and even more rules to learn. Discarding the huge task of having my own pack and pups, just finding a bitch that I can stand for more than five minutes is an improbable suggestion. Even if I do find one, the whole process of getting them is beyond comprehension. I don't know how we survived with traditions like these.

For now, though, it's night and tomorrow is the beginning of a new mission with new sights and smells. For now I'll just curl up next to my human and forget that I'm from a K9 clan, forget all the expectations. For just a moment, I'll be the dog everyone thinks I am.

"Oyasumi, Akamaru."


	11. Sakura's Mask part 2

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**XI**

**Sakura's Mask - Part 2**

Everything was perfect. All plans were made, everyone was invited and the party was only one day away. Sakura smiled and began to dance around her room, she couldn't believe it, Hinata was turning sixteen and everyone would be there to see it. Now all she would have to do is figure out what she would wear and what gift to get Hinata. In a way, it was silly that she had put off the gift till the very last minute, but every time she thought about it, her mind would draw a blank. And still, she could think of nothing to get the soon to be sixteen year old. Hinata was not like most girls, make up or jewelry would only be dully received, and she didn't want to go with anything to boyish...she was a sixteen-year-old girl for heavens sake!

Oh well, she waved the idea out of her mind, she would think about it later. For now, she would have to go shopping for a new dress and some necessities for the party. Sadly, she would have to stop by Ino's place to order some flowers. It somewhat worked out okay, she still needed to invite Ino as well.

Sakura reached a hand in-between her mattress and pulled out a fat little bag, which was full of the money from her missions, she had saved up for a special occasion such as this one. She stuffed the pouch in her bag and began to leave the house, "you're just leaving?" Her mother questioned, giving her a look of contempt, "it's almost noon, have you been here the entire time?"

The young girl bowed low, "I'm sorry, there were some things I needed to get done"  
Her mother was about to question her before she noticed the time, "you should leave now, it's late"  
Sakura nodded and left the house. With a sigh of relief, she made her way to the best tailor in town to get her dress made. On her way there, she looked in all the shop windows, maybe she would find something to get for Hinata, but nothing really caught her eye.

She walked in and ordered her dress. It wouldn't be done for more than four hours, so she would use this time to visit Ino. In a way, she was still somewhat exited when she was on her way to Ino's place. Although Sakura was required to hate Ino, inside, she still considered her a friend. If anything truly bad were to happen, Ino would be one of the first people she would go to. But Sasuke made things difficult. There was no way that two people could be friends and like the same guy, it wouldn't work. There was no way that she could rid herself of the feelings she had for Sasuke, although more and more, as time moved on, she drifted farther away from him. Naruto was to blame for that one.

As Sakura got closer to Ino's flower shop, the surroundings gave her sense of nostalgia. She remembered playing in this area of town as child. At that time, Ino was her only friend and she smiled at the memory from so long ago. As she entered the shop, the bell rang and as soon as Ino saw that it was Sakura who had come in, she made it a point to ignore the girl, Sakura did the same as she walked around the store until she spotted the most beautiful yellow daffodils she had ever seen, the only problem was that they were yellow, the color of departing or apology, "Ino!" Sakura yelled from the back of the shop, "do you have these in any other color?"

Ino pulled out a huge book filled with pictures of flowers and the names, information and pricing of each one.  
As she opened the book, she turned to Sakura, "just to let you know," she began with a sly smile, "if they are for Sasuke, I'm not selling them to you"  
Sakura glared at Ino, "and if there was any other flower shop in the village, I would take my business there," she sighed and closed her eyes, "they're not for Sasuke, they are for Hinata, we are holding a birthday party for her tomorrow...she is hoping to see you there," this was a lie, as Hinata never really got to know Ino. Sakura hoped that she wouldn't notice.

Ino was so mad that she seemed to be the last one who was told that Hinata was having a party, "wait a minute, how old is she turning"  
Sakura smiled, "sixteen"  
"What?!" Ino snapped, slamming her hands on the counter, "so you mean to tell me that she will be the first one out of everyone to turn sixteen"  
"Yep," this was perfect.  
For a minute, Ino got exited, but the excitement quickly turned into anger, "and you didn't tell me?!" Ino was raging mad and it was everything she could do to not pounce on Sakura right here and now.

"I just did tell you," Sakura had purposely put off visiting Ino, she hated being around the girl, the more time that she spent with the girl, the more chance that they would become friends once again, and there was no way she could let that happen, it would undo everything she worked for with Sasuke. But when she was around Ino, she being to feel like her friendship was more important than her pursuit of Sasuke. This was a threat, the biggest one of them all, but there were times when Sakura was expected and obligated to be around Ino, such as this moment right now.

This is when her imagination was as its best. All the names, smart ass remarks and tricky ways to belittle and make Ino mad, all the better. The more they could each make each other hate one another, the better their chances with Sasuke became. The farther away they were, the less chance that they would come back together as friends, then the more chance one of them would get Sasuke and live happily ever after.

Ino closed the flower book and glared at Sakura, "get out of my store, I will deal with Hinata's flowers, and I will see you at the party tomorrow. Tell me, will Sasuke be there"  
"No," Sakura lied before leaving the store, and as she walked down the street to the market, she smiled, "that went pretty well."

After picking out the perfect cake and as much food as it would take to feel everyone, she found she still had plenty of money left, considering that she didn't have to buy the flowers. But there was a problem, she still didn't know what kind of gift to give Hinata and her dress was almost done. As she walked in the tailor's shop, she spotted the perfect gift for Hinata.

"Oh it would be perfect!" Her eyes glistened as she wandered closer to the dress, she examined the piece carefully. The silk and cotton fabrics slid under her hands like waves on the ocean and she decided at this very instant that Hinata would have this dress for her birthday.  
"How much?" She asked the tailor.  
"It's not for sale," he bluntly stated.  
"What?!" Sakura couldn't believe that old geezer wouldn't sell her the dress, "I've been coming here for over ten years and you wont sell me this dress"  
"Nope," the tailor answered, snapping his fingers and a woman appeared from the back with Sakura's ordered dress in hand.  
Sakura paid for the dress and left the shop in an outrage. Hinata had to have that dress; it wouldn't look right on anyone else but her.  
After all day of looking for something else to get the Hyuuga, she finally gave up and went home, maybe she would think of something before the party.

**TBA**


	12. Gaara's Mask of Sand Part 1

**Many Masks**

**Written By - Treina**

**XII**

**Gaara's Mask of Sand - Part 1**

Shukaku, the demon within Gaara since he was in the womb. Gaara, who was feared and hated by all, even by his parents. As a child, there was never any human contact with anyone. As years went by when he would sit alone, always alone, he built a cold empty shell of sand around him. This was contact, contact with something. This shell of sand is all that helped Gaara survive the hate that surrounded him.

For this red head has only experienced hate within his life, never did he know what friendship was, never did he know what happiness was.

But then he met Naruto, the only other person who Gaara could relate to, the only person who showed him true kindness and compassion. Naruto was somehow able to teach Gaara the meaning of the words friend, happy and life. For this, Gaara would never forget Naruto, he would always remember the things that the blond taught him and the feelings which he were somehow able to understand when he was around the blond. Naruto was Gaara's friend; his only one and Gaara would do anything for the blond.

It had been over two years since Gaara saw his friend, and he was beginning to get restless. In this month alone, he escaped assassination thirty two times and he knew that another one was due soon. In many ways, he cursed the fact that he was not born in Konoha, although there would still be many hardships, the assassination attempts would not nearly number in so many.

Yes, it was time that he ventured to Konoha, if he went alone, he could make it in under a day. Actually, today would be a fine day to leave. The sky was clear blue and the sands seemed to be still.

"What you thinking about Gaara?" Temari asked the red head who stared out of the window.  
"I'm leaving," was all that Gaara said before turning to leave.  
"Wait, what do you mean?" What was all this about? "How long will you be gone"  
"Until the end of the storm," Gaara answered, closing the door behind him.  
"The storm?"

The sands stayed still until he reached the forest, as he stopped and turned around, the storm was already rising over the dunes. He nodded, pleased that he made good time. Only a few more hours till he would reach Konoha. Sweeping across the grass was much different than the sinking sand. He could actually glide like he did inside. It was one of his favorite past times. He looked much more intimidating if he floated across the floor, yes, Konoha was sounding more and more appealing as he got closer.

Naturally, the Konoha guards were not so eager to let him in. After a million questions, they finally let him through. This was a good thing because if they had asked him merely five more questions, he would have blown up and pulled out the death coffin. But he was in the village now and home free. The first place he went, was to check Naruto's apartment. Of course he found the door un-locked and no one inside, so he left the apartment. He would wander around the village a while and look for the blond, if he did not find him by midnight, then he would have to go back to the apartment and wait for him.

He walked around the entire village a few times and into every building. Long after the sun went down, he began to check every shop and building, but he was nowhere to be found. If Konoha wouldn't accuse him of infiltrating the village, nothing would stop him from checking every house in the village as well. But still, he was nowhere to be found.  
"You!" He heard a female voice behind him and as he turned to see who was calling him, the blond girl from the chunnin exam stood with her mouth gaping open and a finger pointed strait in his direction, "what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see Naruto," came the stoic reply, "where is he"  
"..." She didn't say a word, but stared at the red head at if he were a ghost.  
"Ino!" Shikamaru nudged the blond and she turned to him.  
"Shikamaru!" She whispered loud enough for all three of them to hear, "it's that guy from the chunnen exams"  
Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "he's at Sakura's house, it's the yellow house at the end of this block, her parents are out of town so she's kind of having a pre-party," he answered Gaara's question and began walking, not wanting to provoke a fight or get involved with this guy at all, in any way, ever.

"Shikamaru!" Ino scolded, this time at the top of her lungs, "what are you doing"  
"I'm walking home," Shikamaru quickened his pace, knowing that the red head could hear their words.  
"You shouldnt have told him where Sakura lives you idiot!" Ino glared at his team mate.  
"He's looking for Naruto, he wants nothing to do with Sakura..." he thought about his words for a minute before confirming them with a brief shake of the head, "don't worry about it."

Gaara said nothing, felt nothing as he walked away from Ino and Shikamaru's conversation.

"Don't worry about it?!"

It did not matter what they thought, he was not here for them. Shikamaru was a smart guy; the guy knew that Gaara wanted nothing to do with Sakura. Sakura saw him as everyone else saw him, a monster. What would he want with her? He could kill her, but that would only anger Naruto, and there was no way he would jeopardize his only friendship over some mere girl's thoughts about him. No the blond girl was foolish for thinking that anything would happen to her friend, Naruto was protecting her, always protecting her, just as he protected this village.

As he reached the steps to the yellow house, tons of voices and laughter was heard from inside the building. He placed a hand on the doorknob so gently, as if he were on a mission, and before he knew it, he was standing in a well lit room around a ton of people who seemed shocked at his sudden appearance. He did nothing, just stood and watched the people who watched him until he spotted Naruto getting yelled at by Sakura, apparently, he had broken a vase or something that was now in shattered pieces all over the floor.

"Naruto," Gaara said, and began to make his way to the blond, "Naruto," he repeated as he got within earshot.  
Naruto turned around to see his friend Gaara standing in front of him. Gaara? What was Gaara doing here? At Sakura's house?  
"We need to talk," the red head stated as he began dragging Naruto from the house. Sakura stared blankly through her tears at the spot in which Naruto was standing, not exactly sure what had just occurred.

**TBC**


End file.
